Inicio
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Quieras o no, todos los inicios tienen una ceremonia [Dramione- Completo- One- Shot- Este OS participa en el Reto Anual de la Dramione Week del forum el Mapa del Mortífago- Prompt I: Inicio]


_**La irresponsable ha vuelto, con más Dramone, más One-Shots, más fluff y con las mismas promesas sin cumplir.**_

 _ **Espero que Miss Mantequilla esto le parezca bien porque la historia, como veréis, está basada en la historia conjunta que escribimos Penitence & Vita. Puedo decir que ésto contiene algún que otro spoiler, pero creo que sois lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir con eso.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en la segunda edición de la Dramione Week que organiza el forum de fanfiction El Mapa del Mortífago. Esta historia corresponde al primer prompt: Inicio, y espero que os guste. Para más información pasaos por el forum (enlace en mi perfil), o por las paginas de Facebook bajo el mismo nombre, Fansdramione o Fanfics Dramione.**_

 _ **Si quieres saber más sobre los fics Penitence & Vita pasate por mi perfil o por el de Miss Mantequilla y échales una leída.**_

 ** _PD: Aclaro que lo que pasa en esta historia sucede en una iglesia anglicana, que aunque sé cómo son por dentro desconozco sus rituales cómo son y me baso en mi experiencia católica._**

* * *

Ginny cree que hoy Hermione está más hermosa que nunca. Siempre ha creído que eso de que la mujer, el día que más radiante está es el día de su boda, es un burdo y asqueroso cliché machista hecho para que la mujer se conforme, para que se convenza de que casarse es lo más maravilloso del mundo, y que así no aspire a nada más.

Pero ahí está, de pie, mirando embobada como Hermione parece desprender un halo de paz y serenidad, mientras los rayos débiles del sol otoñal le enmarcan la figura y atraviesan juguetones sus rizos uniéndose con las perlas que decoran su peinado. El vestido de novia es largo hasta los pies y se amolda a la perfección a cada curva de su cuerpo. Y su sonrisa, su sonrisa es tan eterna, tan radiante, tan diminuta y llena, que hace que tenga ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Nunca ha visto a Hermiona Jane Granger tan hermosa.

— Ginny ¿No quieres sentarte? —Hermione la mira, con sus enormes ojos avellana y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

— No, gracias —contesta ella esbozando una débil sonrisa y poniendo con cuidado su mano en la barriga—. De momento estamos bien.

Hermione le sonríe y vuelve a enfocar su vista en el libro. Hay un silencio casi místico en esa sala, donde Hermione y todas sus damas de honor están esperando a que la ceremonia empiece. Sólo se escucha el carboncillo de Greengrass rasgando el papel y las páginas del libro que la novia va girando a medida que las va leyendo.

¿Ella se vio tan hermosa cuando se casó con Harry? Sólo se acuerda de haber estado de arriba para abajo, arreglándolo todo, dando órdenes, chillando para que todo saliera y estuviera perfecto.

— Buenas tardes, futura señora Malfoy —el cura entra en la sala y cierra la puerta tras de sí—. En un par de minutos iniciaremos la ceremonia, venía a asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden y por si necesitaba algo.

— Es usted muy amable —contesta la novia levantándose y dándole el libro a Greengrass que silenciosa como una sombra se ha puesto de pie a su lado—. Ya me confesé ayer por la tarde y si todo está listo, yo también lo estoy.

— Muy bien entonces —le contesta el sacerdote haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Empezaremos en cinco minutos.

El sacerdote sale de la estancia y Hermione inspira hondo.

— Como te vuelvas a poner histérica, Granger, te juro que te mato —dice Greengrass fulminándola con la mirada y haciendo que Hermione frunza el ceño.

— Yo si fuera tú no hablaría mucho, señora Scamander —le dice la futura novia alisándose la falda distraídamente—. Tienes suerte de que haya tenido la decencia de invitarte a mi boda, detalle que tú no tuviste, por cierto.

— Fue algo impulsivo, nos fugamos —le contesta su madrina de bodas apretando los dientes—. Y fuiste la primera en saberlo, incluso antes que los padres de Rolf.

— Uy sí —la castaña se gira y encara a su amiga apretando con demasiada fuerza el libro que hasta hace unos momentos leía en plácido silencio—. Qué gran carta recibí: " _Granger, me he casado con Rolf. Díselo a Draco._ ". Bravo, bra- vo.

Parece que ambas van a llegar a las manos, o a las varitas, así que Ginny, Astoria, Gabrielle, Fleur y Luna se miran asustadas y rezan para que la novia no camine hacía el altar con un ojo morado.

— ¡No puedes ver a la novia antes de casarte hermanito! —Se escucha la voz de Aqua indignada seguido de un sordo golpe contra la puerta.

— Apártate o te aparto yo con un movimiento de varita —se escucha la amenaza de Draco entre dientes.

— Si me apartas, y que Dios me perdone, volveré a chillar tan fuerte que reventaré los cristales de la iglesia —Contraataca la pequeña sin amedrentarse.

— ¡Apártate ahora mismo Aquarius! —Chilla Draco al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¡Hermione está alterada! ¡Me necesita!

Ginny intenta no reírse al escuchar a Draco y a Aquarius forcejear contra la puerta mientras se pelean entre ellos.

— ¡Aquarius! ¡Draco! —Les reprende Julia—. Esta no es forma de comportarse en la casa del señor.

— ¡Pero mamá! —Ginny puede imaginarse perfectamente a Aqua agarrada a las faldas de su madre mientras acusa a Draco como si fuera una niña pequeña—. ¡Draco quiere ver a Mione antes de que se casen ante Dios!

— Aqua, le estás faltando el respeto a Dios en su casa, en su casa no católica y hereje, pero su casa al fin y al cabo. Deberás confesarte con el padre Pedro.

— Sí, mamá.

— ¿Draco? —Sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta la novia se ha acercado a la puerta y como si temiera quemarse, ha colocado su palma derecha encima de la brillante madera.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Hay algo que no sea de tu gusto? ¿Por qué estabas tan inquieta?

Hermione suelta una risa y cierra los ojos acercándose un poco más a la puerta.

— Sí, tranquilo, sólo estaba discutiendo con Daphnee. Todo está bien, tranquilo.

Se escucha a Draco suspirar relajado y recargarse contra la puerta.

— Cuando acabe la ceremonia la mato, te lo juro Mione que la mato.

Ginny se muerde el labio y sigue observando cómo el futuro matrimonio se calma mutuamente. La pelirroja siempre se ha preguntado cómo debe ser poder sentir todo el rato la presencia del otro. Sabe que es una especie de efecto secundario de la ley Penitence & Vita, un efecto secundario poco común, pero que ellos disfrutan y padecen. Hermione lo comentó un día en la Madriguera, ambos pueden sentir en todo momento la presencia del otro, saben si está bien, si está preocupado, en qué sitio están… Es aterradoramente hermoso, porque no sólo comparten amor ni sentimientos positivos, también comparten angustia, horror, pesadillas… Y el dolor siempre es peor cuando viene por parte de la persona amada.

— Hermanito, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

Aquarius adora a Draco, desde que lo conoció lo siguió como un patito a todas partes, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que Lucius cuando conoció a la niña tenía forma de pato.

— Ya voy, ya voy —los pasos de Aquarius se alejan seguidos por los de su madre—. Hasta ahora, Granger —dice Malfoy en un susurro amortiguado por la puerta.

— Te amo, Malfoy.

Los zapatos del rubio se alejan y Hermione vuelve a suspirar.

— Bueno, llegó la hora.

— Estás _hegmosa Hegmione_ —le dice Fleur entregándole el ramo de novia.

— No tienes ningún narggle en la cabeza, así que puedes estar tranquila, todo irá bien — Luna sonríe ampliamente y mira a Hermione con sus ojos azules.

La novia asiente e inspira hondo. Agacha la cabeza y deja que Daphnee le coloque el velo delante de la cara. Todas las damas de honor se ponen en fila y el padre de Hermione enlaza su brazo con el de ella.

Ginny está más nerviosa que el día de su boda.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, cielo —escucha como su padre la calma—. Estás hermosa y te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.

— Gracias, papá.

Ginny se gira y con un movimiento de varita le seca las lágrimas que empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.

— Nada de llorar que estropeas el maquillaje —la amenaza apuntándola a la nariz—. Hoy tienes que estar perfecta, ¿Quieres salir mal en las fotos o qué?

La castaña niega vigorosamente con la cabeza y sorbe por la nariz. Ginny va a decirle un par de cosas más pero la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar y sabe que los acordes que marcan su entrada están a punto de sonar.

Primero sale Victoire, que con dos años es la que porta los anillos. La sigue Aquarius que tira pétalos de rosas al suelo, después van ellas y finalmente la novia del brazo de su padre. Cuando Ginny ve a Draco esperarlas al lado del altar no puede evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Está guapo para ser Draco, vestido con un traje muggle que no consigue recordar el nombre, de pie, orgulloso, mirando a Hermione cómo si fuera lo más maravilloso que ha pisado nunca la tierra, ni si quiera espera que el señor Granger suba los peldaños que conducen hasta el altar. Se inclina respetuosamente ante su futuro suegro y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Me permite? —Pregunta lleno de seguridad y respeto alzando su mano derecha para que Hermione la tome.

El señor Granger esboza una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Le da un beso en la mejilla a su hija, le coge las manos entre las suyas, las besa, y después pone la mano derecha de su hija encima de la que el rubio ofrece.

— Cuidaos mucho el uno al otro —les dice si soltarles las manos—. Amaos y sed felices, muy, muy felices, no os merecéis otra cosa.

Da un paso atrás y lentamente se dirige al primer banco donde su mujer está de pie llorando de felicidad, la abraza y con infinito amor le besa en la frente. Ginny vuelve a enfocar su atención en la pareja y los observa, observa cómo se sonríen, cómo se miran, la forma en la que Draco sujeta a Hermione y la deja subir las escaleras antes que él, la forma en la que Hermione camina, con más fuerza y más segura de sí misma de lo que Ginevra jamás la ha visto, observa cómo durante toda la ceremonia ninguno suelta la mano del otro.

Harry la abraza por la espalda y le susurra al oído.

— Van a estar bien, verdaderamente se aman.

La señora Potter mira a su marido a los ojos y sabe que lo que dice es la pura verdad. Draco y Hermione, no importa qué les pase, van a estar bien. Han sobrevivido siglos de odio, han superado la guerra, sufrido la postguerra y han vivido el amor, y ahora, que inician su matrimonio, Ginny está segura de que podrán superar cualquier cosa.

Cuando Draco y Hermione intercambian su primer beso como marido y mujer Ginny sabe que todo va ir bien, y esta vez de verdad.


End file.
